Fall In Love
by Pieree
Summary: [Game: Chulip] Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, kita harus berusaha dan harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dan itu semua... sama sekali tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Benar, kan? Male!Protagonist/Female!Protagonist. R&R?


**summary**

**Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, kita harus berusaha dan harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dan itu semua... sama sekali tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Benar, kan? **

.

.

Di Long Life_ Town_, terdapatlah sebuah lapangan kosong yang cukup luas. Di kawasan yang tidak begitu bersih tersebut, ada tiga buah pipa semen besar yang tertumpuk di atas permukaan tanahnya. Bisa dibilang, itu hanyalah tempat pembuangan dari sisa pembangunan kota yang tak lagi digunakan.

Tapi, bagi 'gadis itu'... ketiga pipa tersebut adalah rumahnya.

Melalui informasi yang kudapatkan dari warga sekitar, namanya adalah Toru **[1]**. Harus kuakui, dia cantik. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek sebahu itu dia beri hiasan pita besar di belakangnya. Dari seragam _sailor_ yang dia kenakan, dapat kuketahui bahwa dia masih berada di sekolah menengah—itu tandanya kami sebaya.

Hanya saja, aku terbingung-bingung.

Kenapa dari pagi sampai malam dia terus berada di lapangan? Kenapa dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya?

Diawali dengan rasa penasaran itu, sewaktu melewati lapangan kosong yang berisi dirinya, aku selalu memerhatikannya secara diam-diam. Tidak pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam.

Aku tidak pernah bosan.

Dan perlahan-lahan, aku pun jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**FALL—IN—LOVE**

**Chu~lip by Punchline**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Male 'Kyo' Protagonist—Female 'Toru' Protagonist)**

.

.

**one of one**

-jatuh cinta-

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkannya—tak peduli sudah beberapa hari dan minggu terlewat. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakannya. Wajahnya, hidungnya, matanya dan bibirnya terus terbayang dengan sangat jelas di otakku.

Dia begitu cantik. Bagaikan bidadari.

Sampai suatu saat, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Kujumpai dirinya di sebuah tanah kosong yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Sore itu dia sedang duduk sendiri di atas pipa. Termenung, memandang kosong ke arah langit jingga di atasnya.

Aku yang pada saat itu masih mengenakan seragam _gokuran_ hitam, hanya bisa meneguk ludahku dalam-dalam. Aku harus memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

**Set.**

Ketika suara sepatu hitamku menggesek halaman rumput di dekatnya, Toru—gadis itu—menoleh. Melalui mata hitamnya yang lentik, ia mengamatiku. Dia terlihat bingung, namun mungkin ia tidak berani untuk menanyakan langsung kepadaku.

"Hei."

Aku mengeluarkan suara. Ia menoleh.

"Namaku Kyo."

Tatapannya menjadi bingung. Lain darinya, aku malah sedikit memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapannya yang semakin membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Aku Toru."

Dia menjawabku. Kami berkenalan secara langsung. Bukan lagi sepihak.

"Salam kenal, Kyo..."

Aku menelan ludah. "Aku tau kok."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tau namamu." Kucoba untuk membiarkan mata kami bertemu.

"Kok bisa?"

Aku terdiam. Cukup lama.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Tak kusangka, aku benar-benar mengatakannya.

Sekalipun sedikit cemas, aku berusaha untuk terus menunggunya—menunggu kalimat apa yang sekiranya akan ia keluarkan untuk menanggapiku.

"Apa itu... penyataan cintamu kepadaku?"

Kupejamkan mataku sebentar. Degupan gugup yang terus membahana di dalam diriku ini tak sengaja menggetarkan tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku harus berusaha.

"Ya."

Toru tersenyum, dan kemudian ia memandang ke langit-langit lagi.

Angin sore berhembus, membiarkan surai hitam pendeknya sedikit terayun pelan. "Kalau kau menyukaiku, lebih baik kau lupakan."

Eh?

Apa aku... barusan ditolak? Atau apa?

Diriku sesak, tapi aku harus mencoba untuk menanggapi kalimatnya yang tadi.

"Maksudmu...?"

Toru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu."

Sudah kuduga.

"Tapi kenapa...?"

Toru memandangku. Rautnya mencerminkan sebuah perasaan tak enakan. "Tidak tau."

Kugigit permukaan bibir bawahku sebentar. "Apa karena aku tidak pantas bersamamu—?"

"Bukan." Sergahnya. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Toru memejamkan mata, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Aku perempuan nakal, Kyo. Aku lari dari rumah." Ujarnya. "Jadi kupikir... kau yang seperti ini, tidak pantas menyukaiku."

Di dalam posisi diamku, aku terkejut. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Sekalipun itu semua adalah hal yang rasional—karena tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya pulang dari lapangan ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Pandangannya meredup. Di atas sana, ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang sudah ia tekuk. "Orang tuaku terus bertengkar. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya."

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya ada suasana sore yang terhampar, membiarkan para burung gagak terbang, dan meninggalkan koakannya yang begitu nyaring. Aku memandang ke arah atas, memandangi langit yang kini sudah menggelap; berubah menjadi malam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat orang tuamu kembali baikan?"

Toru memandangku. Keningnya mengekerut.

"Caranya?"

Aku menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku.

Sekalipun ini belum pasti, tak ada salahnya untuk menetapkan janjiku dulu kepadanya.

"Aku masih belum yakin, namun akan tetap kuusahakan." Tuturku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa."

"Aku pasti bisa."

Toru berdesis pelan. Raut frustasinya tercetak jelas. "Aku saja yang merupakan anak mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau dirimu?"

"Justru itu. Siapa tau, aku yang bukan anak mereka, bisa mengubahnya."

Kalimatku keluar, membuatnya sedikit tercengang.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya—yang pertamanya kukira akan kembali menyelaku.

Mendapati reaksi itu, aku yakin kalau di depanku sudah terdapat lampu hijau yang dipancarkan darinya.

"Dan kalau aku berhasil, suatu hari nanti, aku akan nyatakan cintaku padamu lagi. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa kau tak bisa menemukan alasan untuk menolakku."

Toru tertawa. Entahlah karena apa.

"Apa iya?"

"Hm. Aku janji."

Tawa geli yang sebelumnya Toru lemparkan kepadaku menghilang. Ia menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang benar-benar manis. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu."

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Sekalipun aku ditolak olehnya, akan kupastikan diriku benar-benar membuat orang tua dari Toru menjadi bersatu. Tak lupa, aku akan juga mengubah diriku. Aku akan sangat berusaha agar dapat membuat dirinya luluh.

Ya.

Aku pasti bisa.

Karena itu, tunggu aku... Toru.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

[1]** Aku memberi nama Kyo dan Toru untuk kedua protagonist di fict ini karena satu hal. Yaitu, aku memang menggunakan nama tersebut di awal aku main game Chu~lip. Semoga kalian ngga gitu bingung untuk membayangkannya.**

**Anw, sorry bikinnya gantung. Kalo mau tau cerita selanjutnya, coba mainin game Chu~lip. Kan ada tuh scene di mana si cowoknya ngebuat si orang tuanya si doi (?) jadi baikan. Ngomong-ngomong, ini AR loh. Bukan scene awal jiplakan. Kan kalo di game, si cowoknya kan langsung nyium si cewek—dan tentu aja langsung kena tamparan maut, wkwk... :))**

**Oh, ya. Liat juga cover fict ini deh. Fanart-nya bukan buatanku, tapi itu cute bangeet. Aku jadi terinspirasi buat scene lembut kayak gini karena melihatnya. **

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
